User talk:RankUpMagic212
Hi there Nice to meet you, RUM. It seems you've read my Numbershot 1 fanfic, and I am grateful that you posted my Rank-Up Magic - Infestation Evolution on here, but I will say this: If you want to post someone else's card on the Wiki, please ask the person who owns them first. That aside, welcome to the Wiki. ^_^ Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:38, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Barian's Heart You've done some good work here, but I'd like to ask: Could I use Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Heart in my fanfictions with a slightly altered effect? Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure you can! RankUpMagic212 (talk) 22:26, March 4, 2013 (UTC) (talk) Thank you! ^_^ Taylor Gorrell (talk) 22:28, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Voyager Well, in order to do that, I'd need to know what she's based on, and what your plan might be for her. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you mean the Operation Overdrive BattleFleet (the U.S. counterpart). I'd say maybe as an Xyz with the ability to go into MegaZord mode, like say detaching an Xyz Material to increase its ATK and DEF by half their original values During your Battle Phase.Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I think anyone who reads are conversation will know, but I think there is a creator box on the template. If not, just put it in the trivia.Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Question What's Trap Hand technically suppose to look like, if I may ask? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) No, you're fine. I just asked because Monster Hand is going to be along the same threat but with 6 fingers (4 + 2 thumbs). So are Wind Hand and Thunder Hand left and right of either other? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 04:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) FYI, if you think up an idea of any of the Hand Xyz I added. Let me know. I basically added them to make bigger versions of the non-Xyz Hands. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 04:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hand Xyz So the effect would be, for the price of one Xyz Material once per turn, "Face-up monsters your opponent controls cnnot be used for a Tribute, or be used for a Synchro or Xyz Summon?" Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Go for it. Slight overkill with that added bit, but it could be useful with the above, but with that in it, it would probably cost 2 Materials. Does this make sense? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Good news. Taylor's putting up a page for the Hand archetype. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) That would be why. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hydra and Fate. Dark, Divine, and Beta will be the only Tuners though. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 06:05, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I like those ideas. Go for it. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the editing, i was planning on going back and linking up the terms but i was taking a break and didn't feel like editing them at the moment. Galnoth64 (talk) 20:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright, your welcome. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 20:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Umbrals Would you be fine with helping me and Rocket.knight.777 make the monsters on the new Umbral template? Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll help the best that I can RankUpMagic212 (talk) 01:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Thanks. ^_^ Taylor Gorrell (talk) 01:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Say Rank, why'd you create a whole new Template with the TCG name, when you coulda just renamed the old Umbral Template? It would been a whole lot easier. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:17, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I did just that with the Burning Knucklers and I felt it took too long, so I guess I just didn't want to go through that again?? I dunno, besides it's the same amount of work regardless of how I change the template, right? RankUpMagic212 (talk) 21:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC)RankUpMagic212 Not quite. Now we got a Template that's practically useless. Sure it can just be deleted, but it just seems like a waste of data. Plus, why start from scratch when all one would have to do is change/add a couple of letters here or there? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I just realized that. I gotta stop making assumptions about this stuff. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 21:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Ah, no big. Now that we got the Umbralis Template, it be a shame not to use it. I'll use the old Template to rename my cards and then put a please delete sticker on it. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:34, May 6, 2013 (UTC) You've got Pursuit, right? Otherwise, that should do it. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 21:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC)RankUpMagic212 No prob. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:58, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Otherworldly Numbers Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:49, April 9, 2013 (UTC) The "Over-Hundred" Numbers are just a part of what Taylor and I have dubbed the "Otherworldly Numbers", which are Numbers that are not from the Astral World or the main Yu-Gi-Oh! world, or any of their typical continuities, and therefore do not fit within the normal numerical scheme (though Number 183: Queen Freeze - Ruler Below Zero might be an exception). Currently, most of them simply surpass 100, though the Numbers the Barians use tend to be lower. I would recommend going into the 150-199 range if you want to make Otherworldly Numbers, or make them Rank-Ups that are nonconventional, such as Number V93: Neoverz Tenebreziz, or Number α: Variable Crosser and Number T: Chrono Star Jiffy. Thanks Thanks for your help on the BKs, or should I say Boxers. If you have ideas, either for the regular Boxers or the Kickboxing based Boxers, feel free to add them. Have you had any more ideas for the Hands? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 22:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Malicevorous Go ahead if you have one. And no, I didn't plan on making any, but if have any ideas, go ahead and add them. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Plz fix them because my failure made me depressed. RUM, sorry for making somthing like "admin showdown? (wtf it is calling)" but because of my failure can you please redirect EVERY card in the Elecimal archetype and replace them with Watt? Srry but it will lead to huge failure if you will leave the rest to you. Nick13Argos (talk) 14:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RP? Have you ever Rped? I am looking for people to help with my latest version of my Yu-Gi-Oh RP project which will be entitled Yu-Gi-Oh Worlds. Thanks for the offer, but I'm terrible at RPing, so I going to say no RankUpMagic212 (talk) RankUpMagic212 http://s13.zetaboards.com/Yugiohworlds/index/ A new yugioh RP. Rename Thank you... =) 17:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Equus Knights Hey, I had a couple ideas to add to this archetype. you mind if I do? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Go Nuts. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 22:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Thanks. By the way, what happened to the card based on Discord? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It's there. It's Number 173: Madness Dragon RankUpMagic212 (talk) 04:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Just curious. I thought it was a part of the archetype, and curious as to why I did not see it on the Template. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 04:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Dempsey Roll Hey, you mind if I add Dempsey Roll to my Decklist for Alit and possible use it in an ucoming fanfic? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 18:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Pojo stuff Do you have Pojo? Thoughts about my thread (yes, I created the Zombie Numbers) LionHeartKIng (talk) 09:00, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Number Z12 : Empty Undead Armor Ninja Hey Rank-up, you forgot creating your Shadow Zombie tokens for the Undead Armor, then i created them for you XD '' TheUndeadLord (talk) 12:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC)'' MAIDENS I see you're taking a real shine to My Maiden cards, no pun intended. Editor2u (talk) 03:42, September 27, 2014 (UTC) HA HA, well, I'm glad you liked it. Looking forward to see what else you can contribute to my dwindling archetype. Editor2u (talk) 05:03, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. I've been kinda neglecting to do that for quite some time. It would help get those things up here more quickly, so if you want to do so, go ahead. Thanks in advance. Editor2u (talk) 01:57, September 29, 2014 (UTC) H Where's Lich Dragon? LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:54, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Done. *thumbs-up* --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC)